Cafe Boy
by Mumukyu
Summary: Losing friends was hard, everyone knew that. But for me, it seems like I have finally found the group that was perfect to me. And I couldn't have met any of them if it wasn't for my strange attraction or the boy with pink hair.
1. The Girl Named Lucy

This is my first fanfiction I have ever written, so any type of criticism is welcomed! Of course I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

Italics is flashbacks.

Chapter One: The Girl Named Lucy

Growing up without a mother was one of the hardest things a girl could go through. My mother had died giving birth to me, leaving my father to raise a baby on his own. My father was one of the wealthiest men in all of Fiore, Jude Heartfillia. Most people think that my father tossed me aside so he could focus on making more money and getting more business deals, well guess what? You're completely wrong, my father actually took time off work to take care of me, with the help of my mother's most trusted maids.

He did have to go back to work after a month, but it never stopped him from coming home to see his daughter. I love my father more than anyone else in the world, he is always by myside, guiding me to make the choices I should make. I may have never met my mom, but my dad always tells me stories about how they met, and how they fell in love. According to a maid that served my mother I was the complete opposite to her, but I was an exact replica. I had gotten her pale blonde hair, he chocolate brown eyes, but I gotten my attitude from my dad.

I was seven when my dad first took me to her grave, he didn't take me sooner because he thought I wasn't ready enough.

" _Daddy? Is mommy an angel now?" I asked him. We were standing in front of her grave. I was looking at her headstone and above it was an angel crouching down, as if she was praying. Her grave was surrounded by all kinds of different flowers, roses, daisy's, lilies._

" _Your mom is up in heaven with all the other kind hearted people, I'm sure she's looking down on you right now. She must be so proud to have a daughter like you Lucy." He replied, he was looking at me with the most loving expression._

I knew how much he had loved mom, but seeing it in person was a heartfelt experience. Losing the woman, you love, but brining in a new life that the both of you have created. I could not begin to process my father had to go through. We lived on the outskirts of Hargeon Town when I was a child, but soon my father thought it would be a good idea to move into Magnolia, the largest town of Fiore, and the town that held the most elite school: Sabertooth Private Academy. I wasn't interested in going to a private school, but I soon found out from my father that I could stay at home instead of the dorms, and that they had a writing school inside the academy! My father knows of my writing abilities, considering the fact that I write him stories for his travels. Every time he left for a new business meeting, I would make sure to come up with a short story. Though, I do not know if he wants me to take over the family business or if I can follow my dream of being a writer. Of course we were not going to sell this house, he told me it would be our vacation home and that it was only a 3 hour ride from Hargeon to Magnolia.

"What should I do!? I CAN'T FIND A GOOD ENDING FOR MY STORY" I yelled out loud, banging my head against my desk. Letting my head sit there for a minute, "once again writers blocked has taken over." My voice turned into a soft voice. This was the 3rd time this week. I lazily took my head off the desk and stared at my laptop.

Nothing I typed seemed to match with the rest of my story. Romance stories was one of the few genres I couldn't write. I've written many other types, fantasy, horror, heck I even written a children's book! But never have I attempted romance, I mean do not get me wrong, romance novels are the one type of books that I can never put down. It's just I've never experienced any type of romance before! Sure, father gives me all kinds of freedom, but when it comes to boys he puts his foot down (and so do I). One of my closet friends, Yukino, has been dating one of my friends, Sting, since we were freshman, and whenever we are all together they're always being lovey dovey. Leaving me and Rouge uncomfortable. I was nearly reaching the age of 17, and so far no boy has caught my interest. Then again before I moved to magnolia I didn't have friends.

"Maybe I should call Yukino and she if she wants to hang…" I said aloud, wondering if the girl was on a date with Sting or not. Pulling out my phone I sent her a quick text seeing if she wanted to hang out, instantly I received a text saying she's free. Throwing my phone on the bed, I started towards the closet.

Of course wearing a fancy dress to a simple café would attract too much attention to myself. So I settled on a pair of Nike shorts, and a blank tank. I pulled my hair out of my face and into a quick bun. Grabbing my pairs of tennis shoes, I ran out the room into the hallway passing all the servants along the way.

It took 20 minutes for me to reach the café, scanning the room I soon found her sitting in the same booth, we claimed this booth ours the first time we came here.

"Hello Lucy-sama!" her bubbly voice called out, she started calling me that when she found out who my father was. She claimed that I should be treated like a princess, though the countless times I've told her to just call me Lucy. "I ordered you the usual when I arrived."

"Hey Yukino, sorry I'm late." I replied while scooting into the booth "And I told you not to call me Lucy-sama, just Lucy."

"Sorry...Lucy-sa…I mean Lucy...So have you finished our research paper yet? I can't seem to find any privacy subjects for my negative paragraph."

"WAAA don't even get me started on that paper! I hate how they didn't even go into detail about how to properly write it!" I exclaimed while throwing my head down. "I hate the fact that they make us do this our junior year! WERE SUPPOSED TO DO THIS SENIOR YEAR!"

"Haha, I know Lucy, but with this we get a head start of how to write them next year" she giggled "Ah! Thank you Mira-chan!"

Mira was one of the waitresses who worked at the café, and usually the waitresses who took our orders. She used to be a model until her little sister Lissana got into a car accident, she survived the car accident luckily.

"You two are very welcome! Here your order Yukino, a hot chocolate with your slice of chocolate cheese cake." She said while handing her the order "And of course a strawberry cheesecake for Lucy, with our most famous strawberry milkshake. If you two need anything, please don't hesitate to ask me" and with that she turned around and left.

"FLAME HEAD" a voice rang out.  
"ICE BREATHE" a voice shouted back.

I turned to the direction where the noises were coming from. There, in the middle of the café stood two boys. One had blue hair and he did not have a shirt one, while the other one had pink hair a looked about ready to punch the other boy in the face. But what caught my eyes weren't the insults they kept saying, no. It was the boy with pink hair….


	2. A Not So Lonely Night

Even though I just started this story, I think I'm going to make another one for those who might be interested in the story Lucy is writing!

Please continue reading you guys! I'll try to update every week.

Chapter Two: A Not So Lonely Night

Saturday, a day of freedom for every child and teenager. Saturday was one of the few days where my gang and I got to hang out without it being completely weird. Since Sting an Yukino started dating, it has been a little weird for me and Rouge. Before we would all go over to Yukino's house and stay up watching scary movies and making fun of each other. But now it had changed, they would always sneak off to the kitchen to make out, sometimes they would even do it on the couch while we were watching the movies! Even the making fun of each other had changed, Rouge and I were the only ones making fun while they sat there and flirted all the time. Don't get me wrong here guys, I'm glad they finally got together, it took them 6 years, and I've only known them for 3. But, today's get together was a little different.

"Yukino and I have decided that we no longer want to attend this movie night," A blond hair boy said from across from me. His light blue eyes avoided my gaze. He started scratching the scar above one of his eyes.

"Why the sudden change! You two knew our movie night landed today! You could postpone whatever you two have planned for tonight!" I yelled, not caring about who looked at the two of us. We were currently at a Starbucks.

Anger was coursing through my veins, I already knew something like this would happen, but I was hoping we all could continue our tradition until senior year. If Sting doesn't come, then Rouge won't come. It's just how the two are, though the only reason Rouge wasn't here now is because he was currently at work.

"Look, I know how much this means to you, but today's our 6-month anniversary. And I made reservations at this super fancy restaurant, and I just can't cancel now. It's a 5-month waiting list!"

"I'm sorry I'm just being selfish right now. I don't like the fact we have to cancel tonight, but we can always reschedule it." the guilt was overtaking me now. The fact Sting went out of his was to get a reservation at a restaurant showed me how much he loved Yukino.

"Thank you so much for understanding. I can see if Rouge wants to hang out with you tonight!" He said with a smile, I know what he was trying to do, though. "I'm sure he would love to hang out with you! You two haven't been spending a lot of time together lately."

According to Sting and Yukino, Rouge has had the biggest crush on me since the day we met. Honestly, he's such a sweet and nice guy, but not my type… I could only see him as a close friend and nothing more. Plus, I didn't really think of dating much, boys would only use me for my money anyways.

"Sting, I don't like him in that way and you know I don't. We may be friends, but I cannot date him." I said in a stern voice.

"Well of course! Yes, he, likes you, but he doesn't want to date you. Anyways Lu, I gotta go get ready for my date tonight!" And with that, he got up and ran out, not even bothering to pay for the drink he ordered.

"Two iced coffees!"

I started to walk towards the working upon hearing my order, when I suddenly realized there was a girl with blue hair standing in front of me. She was a whole head shorter than I was.

"Excuse me! I've been waiting for almost 20 minutes for my coffee." She demanded, her voice was so soft.

"Sorry Miss, what did you order?"

"I ordered an iced coffee!"

"You can have one of mine" I quickly stepped in between the two. "my friend left before he got his coffee so I have an extra."

"Really?" Two voices questioned, one coming from the worker.

As I started taking out my wallet to pay, I had gotten a better chance to look at the person in front of me. She had blue hair that went down to her shoulders, holding her hair back was an orange headband, her hazel eyes were staring at me.

"Thank you so much miss! My name is Levy McGarden!" She exclaimed, her hand was reaching out for mine.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy Heartfilia!" I wide smile appeared on my face, I wasn't used to meeting new people. I pulled out my wallet to pay the man. "So Levy, are you waiting here for anyone?"

"Yes, I was supposed to but he ended up canceling on me." Just by the way she was talking and how she sounded, it seems like she was supposed to be on a date.

"Then why don't we hang out for a little? If it's okay with you! I'm not weird or anything!" I started flapping my arms around after I realized how creepy I sounded.

"Sure! Let's sit at your table! Lemme go get my stuff though, wouldn't want anyone stealing my laptop!"

I went and sat at my table, I was surprised at my actions, I actually talked to a complete stranger. Even weirder I had asked them to sit with me, and they actually said yes.

When she returned not only did she have a laptop but a whole bunch of books? I knew all of the books she had with her, from that moment I knew that I was going to be great friends with her. We talked until Starbucks closed, we even exchanged numbers. We promised to call each other once we both got home! I finally found a person who had the same love for books as I did!

At that moment I had made friends with the person who would bring me close to the boy with pink hair.


	3. My Future

Considering this is one of the first fanfictions I've made public, I didn't think people would be this interested. So thank you to all who are currently reading. Please if you have any pointers or anything to inform me of, please go ahead and tell me! ^-^

Chapter Three: My Future

Over the weekend me and Levy had become extremely close, she was my new best friend. Yes, I was kind of replacing Yukino, but at the same time I just had more in common with her. Not only did we become close, we also decided to share some of our secrets.

Her secret was that she liked this big scary guy name Gajeel, she even told me that he had over 20 piercings on his body! While mine was that I wanted to be an author and that I was currently in the process of writing a story. Of course, she was thrilled about it, she even made me promise to let her be the first person to read it. I even learned that she was the same age as me and grade! But sadly she went to the public school called 'St. Mavis High'. Hearing the stories about her friends made me constantly laugh, sometimes even to the point where I cried.

"One-time Gray and Natsu started fighting in the entrance of the school, they always throw random insults at each other! So okay, they were arguing and all of a sudden you hear this voice from the parking lot of the school, the voice was yelling 'Gray! Natsu! YOU TWO BETTER NOT BE FIGHTING'. Then BAM! All of a sudden Erza was running up to them with this evil look on her face, and the next thing I know, she made them head-butt each other!" she exploded into laughter after finishing, I could hear her trying to calm down, but I knew she couldn't.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I couldn't believe what she told me, "They both were taken out by her that easily?!" I was trying to hold my laughter in, but I failed in the end.

"YES!" she was started to calm down but it started right back up after "Erza is the student council president, but she'll break the rules if it gets those two to stop fighting,"

"I want to meet your friends Levy-chan!" I exclaimed "They seem like so much fun, and my friends I don't get to hang out that much anymore!"

"You know what, you should. I'm going to text them now Lu-chan! Bye! I'll call you when I set it up!" With that she hung up our phone call.

'I didn't think she would agree so easily…' I said aloud while walking away from my phone. 'Tomorrow's Monday meaning I would have to deal with Minerva once again.'

I have a whole day to slave away at my story, and I could just feel the ideas booming inside of me, and it was all thanks to Levy. She gave me inspiration because of the stories she told me, and I knew then and there that I wanted to a have characters inspired by them. I worked until midnight on my story, but soon enough a maid came and scolded me for staying up so late on a school night.

The next morning while I was getting dressed for school, I heard a buzzing noise coming from my night stand. I was still pulling my hair into its usual side pony. I walked towards the noise, the only person who would be texting me this early had to be Levy.

' _Hey Lu-chan! My friends wanted to know if you're free this Friday_.'

' _I would have to ask my dad, so I can give you a response by 6 tonight since he's coming home early_.' I texted back.

Throwing my phone on my bag, I rushed downstairs hoping I would finally be able to eat breakfast in the comfort of my own home. But sadly that wish didn't come true today.

"Lucy-sama, tonight your father will be having guest tonight. So he has asked you to wear one of your dresses, of course it does not need to be a fancy ball gown." A maid told me as I rushed into the kitchen. "And here is your toast Lucy-sama."

"Thank you Aries!" I gave her a quick hug before running out the house.

'Crap! I'm going to be late!' I thought. I came to a halt and ripped off my shoes preparing to make a sprint all the way to the school.

After school I had gotten permission from my dad to go out Friday with Levy. But when his guest arrived that night I couldn't help but be creeped out by the man. His name was Jose, and he was a total creep. He kept eyeing me like I was some piece of candy. Everyone noticed, especially my dad.

"Jude, I think Lucy should be married to an heir to another company." He blankly stated.

"Excuse me who do you thi- "my father raised his hand telling me to stop. I'm so pissed this man thinks he can walk in here and say crap like this.

"That would be a great idea! But I refuse to steal away my daughter's happiness." he flashed me a small smile before going back to a static look. "Now Jose, we may be future business partners, but my daughter is not going to be married off to some spoiled brat."

"Listen! We could have your daughter and my son marry, making the companies even stronger than they were before!"

"I refuse," he snapped his fingers and a butler came rushing in "Please escort Mr. Phantom out please."

Jose was throwing a fit as the butler forcibly removed him from the property. Looking at my father I noticed he was staring at me with such a heartbreaking feature. He got up from his chair, and started making his way towards me.

"Oh Lucy…" He whispered.

"Dad? Are you okay?" my voice was shaking.

"We need to talk about the future Lucy. About you, me, the company, the mansion. Everything." he started walking towards the stairs "Please let's continue the conversation in my office."

Something was wrong, he would never talk to me about the company. Fear was building inside of me, I knew it had to do with my father and the sudden change in his attitude. As we walked in the long hallway that lead to his office I couldn't help but notice a painting I've never seen before. It was a painting of my mother standing next to a woman with long blue hair. Her light blue eyes seemed to follow me wherever I went. That's when I noticed what the woman was wearing, a maid outfit.

'Who is she? I've never seen her around the mansion before...' I thought to myself. My mind was so occupied on the woman I didn't notice that my father was talking to me.

"…. It'll happen soon Lucy, and I want you to be prepared for my death." I snapped out of my thoughts upon hearing those words.

I felt like the world had stopped spinning. That time stopped and the only two people who weren't affected was me and him. I was trembling, I was ready to cry.

"…" I couldn't find the words to speak, the words repeating in my head. 'My death…'

"I know it's shocking…. But that's why I decided to have this talk now, it's better and you'll be prepared for it." His voice was so low; I could barely hear him.

I came to a stop, realizing where we were. The large oak doors creaked open as he gave a slight push. Standing off to the side, he gestured me to go in first. Dragging my feet, I soon realized what this discussion was going to be about; Who would take over the company after he passed.

"Please have a seat." He walked ahead of me, going to the large desk that was now in front of us. The bookshelves surrounded us. These books had all the record of the Heartfilia company within them. Who we did business, the accounts, the stocks. "Lucy the reason I want to talk to you about the company is because I will need someone to take over…I know your dream is to be an author, but I'm willing to make a deal with you."

"What's the deal? "I sat in the chair across from him, of course I would take what he said into consideration.

"When you go to college I want you to double major. One being business so you'll be experienced in the business world, and the other would be English." Crossing his hands, "I know it's a deal you might refuse, but I want my own child to have the company instead of some random person."

I know what you're all thinking, refuse it Lucy. But this man, came from nothing, he built this company up from literally nothing. When the business first started out he was breaking, and he was even surprised that my mother stayed with him. But after making a few wise choices about investments, it started booming. Also, if a completely random person came into the position they would probably change everything.

"I'll do it dad." With those four words, I had promised him my future.


	4. I Need Better Friends

I'm so sorry I went MIA on you guys! There's a lot I should do now that graduation is close and I'm also working. Anyways, I have gotten into Tumblr and Wattpad. So, do not freak out if you see my stories on these accounts.

Tumblr: theprincesselexia

Wattpad: PrincessElexiaa

If you see them under any other name, please tell me and report them!

* * *

Chapter Four: I Need Better Friends

It was finally Friday, and I was bubbling with joy. I would finally meet the people who Levy always talked to me about. At the same time, I was having conflicting feelings. I missed Yukino and Sting, heck even Rouge. We hung out a lot since we all became friends, but that doesn't matter to me. I really missed them.

School wasn't the same today though, I couldn't find Yukino anywhere. And we usually have lunch together. I did see Rouge however, but he quickly ran away from me. I felt as if they were avoiding me for some strange reason

I quickly pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Yukino, asking her if she wanted to come over tomorrow. But she didn't text back. She didn't even open the message. School was already over, and I knew she always had her phone on her. I started thinking about our friendship and what would have happened if we never became friends. Glancing at the clock, it was only 3:50 P.M. Levy said she was going to call me when she finished her homework, but who knows how long that would take. My mind the drifted back to my friends.

'They're avoiding me,' I concluded. 'but for what reason?'

I threw myself onto the bed, and started at the celling. The thoughts just kept coming to me, I knew I was over thinking. I was getting deeper into thought. That's when I started hearing a buzzing noise coming from the other side of the bed. I rolled over to the other side of the bed.

It was Levy, instantly my chest started hurting. I was hoping it would be Yukino. I shook the feeling off and answered the phone. But when I tried speaking I found that I had nothing to say. I could even hear her calling me name, but I still couldn't answer.

"Lu-chan?" a soft voice called out to me.

"Ah...Sorry Levy-chan! I was spacing out. "I apologized. My mind was in a scramble, so many things happened this week, but what happened earlier in the week has been on my mind. I really couldn't believe it. He really asked me to take over the company and I willingly took it. And now my friends were avoiding me. "Anyways, where are we meeting tonight?"

"8 Island, do you know where that is? If you don't we can go to that café!" Levy replied, I could hear her shuffling some papers. "I can't decide what to wear!"

"I think I'm supposed to be saying that! And yes I know where 8 Island is…" I giggled. "Soo… Whose all going tonight?"

"Well I think it's going to be Gray, Erza , Gajeel, Cana, Droy and Jet, maybe Natsu."

"Oh! So I finally get to meet Gajeel?" I started teasing her. "You two are probably going to sneak off and make out somewhere."

"DON'T SAY THAT LU-CHAN!" Though I couldn't see her I could tell she was blushing. "Oh yeah, Gajeel said you look like a bunny when I showed him a picture of you."

"How do I look like a bunny?"

"It's a cuter name than Shrimp" Even though I couldn't see her face I knew she was pouting. "Plus, Lu, you're extremely cute, and bunnies are cute! So, it's like a compliment from him."

"For some reason, I think it was more of an insult, and yours is a compliment." I stated knowing exactly what he was trying to do, "If you haven't noticed, he likes you too. " For a moment, I could hear her breathing heavily.

"Why-Wh-What are you talking about? Don't be silly Lucy!" Her voice was filled with denial. "BYE LUCY! SEE YOU AT 7! DON'T FORGET AT 8 ISLAND!" and with that she hung up on me.

"What am I supposed to do until 7?" I said aloud, throwing my phone back on my bed. "I might as well start getting ready. I want to impress them."

Levy told me when we started talking that the school she went too had a school rivalry with my school. She said most people hated from her school hated Sabertooth, while my school hated them as well. She said it all started when their school founder, Mavis, met the founder of Sabertooth. And he instantly mistook her for a child. Well at least that's from what people say. Nobody honestly knows the truth. I also remember her telling me that most of her friends are from the club called "Fairy Tail", which was also founded by Mavis. The goal of the club was to show that they were a family and that family sticks together.

"Lucy-san…theres someone at the door for you." A voice came from the other side of my door.

"I'll come down in a minute! Let me just get ready really quick!" I shouted in reply. Throwing some random clothes on, I ran out the door and towards the main door. Who I saw surprised me.

In front of me was the very people who had been avoiding me.

"Oh…uh hey guys? What's up?" I was being awkward. For some reason, at this moment, I absolutely did not want to talk to them.

"Look, we just wanted to apologize to you." It was Sting who said this, "But we started hearing that you started hanging around someone who is a part of Fairy Tail. And you know that our two schools are rivals."

"So…Is it true you've been hanging out with someone from Fairy Tail?" Yukino asked, her voice was soft.

"Yes I have." I wasn't afraid to tell the truth, if anything I had a feeling this would happen sooner or later. "And for your information, she has become my BEST friend since the ones I have now decided to avoid me and especially lie to me! I thought we were friends. But I was completely wrong! You people are just like the other stuck up brats from that snobby school!"

"Lucy! We are friends! But you've been-" Yukino started.

"The point is Lucy, you're rich, you attend Sabertooth with us, yet here you are hanging out with some stupid fairies. They're losers Lucy. You already lost us as friends because you hang out with one of them." The once oh so silent rogue now had something to say to me.

"Shut up, and get the hell off my property, I could careless anymore." I quickly slammed the door in their face.

'Who needs friends like them anyway.' I thought sadly. 'Losing friends is what high school is about anyways.'

"Lucy-san, it is almost time for you too leave. Its already 6:30"

"YOU'RE RIGHT! TELL MY DAD I'LL BE HOME AROUND 10! BYE-BYE!"


End file.
